The Metal Beard of the Egyptian Queen
The Metal Beard of the Egyptian Queen is the 109th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 115th episode to be aired. Each team stood on a giant lily pad and propelled themselves across the moat by pulling on hanging vines. If a team member missed a vine, had their knees touch the water, or fell into the water, that team would start over from the beginning. The most iron-willed woman of Ancient Egypt was Hatshepsut, the first Egyptian Queen who crowned herself when her husband died. Because no woman had ever been allowed to reign before, she dressed like a man with a black wig and a false beard made of metal. She started the first zoo and built many great libraries and temples, all decorated with statues of herself. Legend has it that she and Thutmose were sitting around the Pyramids one night, when Hatshepsut started nagging her son. "Tutty, finish your peacock soup. How are you going to grow up to be a big, strong pharaoh?" "I'd already be Pharaoh, but you won't let me!" "I don't think you're old enough." "Mom, I'm 33— most of the kids from school are reigning already. Balaam the Hashemite has been king since he was three. And Alzarbar, the Hittite, he's been ruling Kush since fourth grade!" "And look at the mess those countries are in!" Thutmose didn't become Pharaoh for years. But when he did, he became a powerful ruler, but never forgave his mother; he ordered every statue of her be destroyed, and they say the only thing left was her false metal beard. The Green Monkeys are Stacy, who plays baseball, and Ryan, who plays basketball. The Purple Parrots are Randy, who plays softball and wants to be a teacher and T.J., who enjoys soccer and likes science. Battle Testing (Rolling Foam Boulders) As a duty of being pharaoh, Thutmose had to combat enemy forces in his territory; behind each team stood the towers of their city and between them were giant boulders which ancient armies used to destroy towns. When Kirk gave the signal, Ryan and T.J. had to push the boulders to knock over their opponent's towers, without stepping outside of their designated zones, and whoever got all four towers down within 60 seconds would win. Ryan used a double barrel move at the very beginning, which got one tower down, but T.J. was unable to knock any down within the time limit, so the Green Monkeys won the half-Pendant. The First Zoo (Rotating Levers) Hatshepsut's penchant for learning and culture enabled her to create the first zoo, so the Egyptians would know more about animals; when Kirk gave the signal, Randy and Stacy had to run around, get an animal from its natural habitat, then go to the other side and drop them into their cages. Whoever captured the most animals within 60 seconds would win; Stacy won 5-3, giving the Green Monkeys a full Pendant. Scepter of Power (Swinging Foam Boulders) Thutmose wanted to be pharaoh, but Hatshepsut wouldn't budge with giving him the royal scepter for several years; before each team were four scepters, with the obstacle between Thutmose and the throne hanging over them. When Kirk gave the signal, one player from each team would run out and get the scepter while dodging the obstacle; if they succeeded in returning, their partner would get the next one, and whichever team got all four scepters within 60 seconds would win. The Purple Parrots got all four scepters with 2 seconds remaining, leading to the Tiebreaker. Tiebreaker Olmec: "Did the Pyramids functions as tombs, sundials, or ancient bazaars?" T.J. rang in and answered "ancient Egyptian burial grounds"; it was accepted by Olmec begrudgingly as "tombs", subsequently sending him and Randy to the Temple. T.J. entered the Temple via the Crypt, soon entering the Tomb of the Headless Kings, then encountering his first Temple Guard. After trading in the team's only pendant, he continued across the bottom floor to the Dark Forest, where he was taken out by another Temple Guard. Randy followed in his path, busting through the wall to enter the Quicksand Bog. She had a little trouble climbing the Pharaoh's Secret Passage, but made it through the Room of the Secret Password. After grabbing the Metal Beard with 0:44 remaining, she raced to the King's Storeroom, went down into the Chamber of the Sacred Markers, and jumped back into the Pit. Finally she entered the Ledges and climbed back up into the Crypt, passing the Temple Gates with 0:05 left. *Original Run **Moat Crossing: $50 Savings Bond for Melody Pops **Steps of Knowledge: Moon Shoes by Hart Enterprises **Temple Games: Aiwa Radical Headphone Stereos *Alternate Version **Moat Crossing: $50 Savings Bond for Melody Pops **Steps of Knowledge: Barf-O-Rama **Temple Games: BK Ratch Tech * This was the last episode where contestants must retrieve an artifact placed in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. * This is the only episode where a team of Purple Parrots participated in The Tiebreaker and competed in the Temple Run. * This was the only episode where a team of Purple Parrots competed in the Temple Run with only one pendant of life. * This was the last episode where a team of Purple Parrots competed in the Temple Run. * This episode also featured the last time in which a team entered Olmec's Temple with only one pendant. * Randy was the second runner to enter every room in the temple, following Brett in The Diary of Doctor Livingstone. * This was the only episode where a team of Purple Parrots competed in the Temple Run with the male runner going in first and they were able to grab the artifact before time expired. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shrine Category:Red/Green/Purple/Silver Category:Green Monkeys vs. Purple Parrots Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:1 Pendant Category:Purple Parrots Category:Male Going First Category:Team Run Category:Win Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Two Guards Encountered